Since plasma TV has the advantages of thin size and high-quality picture, so plasma TV is deemed as a replacing product for future color TV. But, from the viewpoint of manufacturing process, since the manufacturing complexity of plasma TV is high, so it is uneasy to increase its yield, and the market of plasma TV is still majored in business application, but the future growing potential of plasma TV is expected in home electric appliances. Each of Asian manufactures is aggressively devoted into the R&D of plasma TV, including: Japan's Sony, NEC, Sharp, Pioneer, Hitachi, Mitsubishi, South Korea's LG, Samsung, and domestic manufactures, such as: Acer Display, Chunghwa Picture Tube, Sampo, Formosa Plastics, and Vtekdisplay, and so on, all which have established R&D teams to aggressively create the future market of plasma TV.
Plasma TV is mainly comprised of a piece of plasma display panel (abbreviated as PDP). The essential components of this PDP are plural cells, dimensions of which are about 100 micrometers. The cells are filled with inert gases, pressures of which are about 500 torrs under room temperature. Usually, the compositional proportion of mixture of Neon gas and Xenon gas is 90% to 10%, and fluorescencers of red, yellow, and green are respectively coated at the bottom of each cell. Display screen is comprised of matrixes of cells, in which filled inert gases will be excited when electrodes are applied for displaying images. When the plasma stored in the cells is ignited, gases' molecules are excited to emit out light waves, in which the amount of ultraviolet ray is about 10% and the fluoresencers coated at the bottom of cell absorb this ultraviolet ray and emit out colorful and visible light.
For user to avoid the radiation of electromagnetic wave and to watch a vivid picture of plasma TV, a piece of filter is disposed in plasma TV and is about 5 mm (depending upon the design of manufacture) in front of a plasma display panel emitting visible light. Since a filter usually has anti-reflecting layer, color compensating layer, electromagnetic wave shielding layer, and glass layer, etc. so, in plasma TV, after the visible light emitted from plasma display panel passes through the filter, not only may the radiation of electromagnetic wave be reduced, but also may the picture shown by visible light have a preferable color and brightness.
However, since visible light is a kind of electromagnetic wave, so those familiar with this kind of art should know that, after visible light enters the filter, except it having polarization of different directions, visible light will also generate interference and diffraction in the filter. The polarization of different directions, the interference, and the diffraction generated in the filter will all influence the pictures shown by the visible light after it passes through filter.
General speaking, there are still lots of improving rooms for the pictures that are shown under the construction of plasma display panel and filter in plasma TV. On aspect of color contrast, it is particularly worth studying.
Therefore, to improve the insufficiency of color contrast shown in the pictures according to prior plasma TV, the invention has proposed a plasma display panel structure having polarization plate that will enhance the pictures shown on plasma TV to be more color-contrasted and more three-dimensioned.